


His Messes

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia has to rescue Luke.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	His Messes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rescuing the Knight

"Seriously, Farmboy, why do I have to get you out of trouble all the time?"

Luke opened his mouth, but then Leia was shoving a blaster into his newly freed hands, putting a finger over her lips in an emphatic shush.

She then moved to hot wire the door open for him, having come in by dropping down into the cell from the ceiling.

She then went to the side, letting him cover their escape as she got her blaster up. After that, it was a mad dash to the ship, and Luke was even more in awe of her.


End file.
